


Caught in the Act

by kaeorin



Series: Loki's Lullabies [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Caught, Comfort, Dancing, F/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeorin/pseuds/kaeorin
Summary: On the first sunny day in a long time, you let your happiness get the better of you, and someone happens to be watching.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki's Lullabies [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678240
Comments: 7
Kudos: 219





	Caught in the Act

Finally, a rare sunny day in the middle of the end of the world. It felt like it’d been overcast for weeks, but not just simple cloudiness. Thick, dull blankets of grey had hung over the horizon, stretching out as far as one could see in every direction. A part of you could appreciate the nastiness, since it kept people from venturing outside of their homes, but it wasn’t nice for weeks at a time. Everything felt heavy when the sky looked like that: it was hard to get out of bed in the morning, hard to motivate yourself to do anything except lay around in various parts of your apartment and feel morose.

But today, the sun was shining: bright and clear and beautiful and warm. As soon as you caught your first glimpse, you’d immediately gone through your place drawing back all of your shades and opening every single window you could. Loki was still sleeping, and you could hardly blame him for that, so you left the bedroom windows alone and quietly pulled the door closed.

Back in your living room, you scrolled excitedly through the music on your phone and hit ‘play’ on one of your favorites. This morning was not a morning in which you could feel okay with slumping into the couch and staring at the walls. Instead, you turned the volume up high enough that you could hear it in all corners of the living room but not quite high enough that it’d disturb Loki and then...danced.

You weren’t much of a dancer, really, but when you were here, completely alone and free of judging eyes, that didn’t really matter. You did your best not to leap around too much, but it was easy enough to move your body to the music in ways that weren’t likely to wake Loki. It didn’t take long before your body really began to wake up. After such a long time smothered under thick grey blankets, it felt good to let your body move. It felt good to breathe heavily for reasons _other_ than a panic attack. It felt good to feel the heat rise into your cheeks as your blood started pumping. For a while, you kept one ear trained on the bedroom, but before long you’d been swept away in the joy of it all.

Your phone did its part, playing nothing but a long string of upbeat songs that were easy to dance to. When you were moving like this, it was almost easy to forget what was really happening. No, it wasn’t quite normal to dance by yourself in your living room, but it was normal for you to work out, at least every once in a while. Finally, though, a slower song came on, and you bowed to an invisible audience before spinning towards the kitchen door. You could use a glass of water.

Before you’d taken more than a couple of steps, however, Loki was upon you, sweeping you into his arms and then across your imaginary dance floor. He didn’t give you much time to startle or feel embarrassed, though of course you tried. When you started to apologize, he shushed you and then spun you out away from him, only to pull you back into his arms. When you tried to ask how long he’d been awake, he dipped you, and then ran his fingertips featherlight down your exposed throat. He was a great leader, which made it easy to predict his next move so you could follow him. Each time you stole a glance at his face, he was smiling, which was reassuring even though he had yet to let you apologize for making so much noise. 

As the song came to a close, he spun you away from him one last time, so you could twirl yourself back towards his body. He slipped his arms around your waist and rested his forehead against yours. 

“It is wonderful to see you feeling better,” he said. “I have not seen you smile so brilliantly in quite some time now.” 

You might have tried to pull away, if he didn’t immediately tighten his arms around you, as though he’d read your mind. Your brain was urging you to apologize for waking him, for making so much noise, but there was something about the look on his face that made the words die in your throat. Now was not the time for that, perhaps. Instead, you allowed yourself a small, shy smile but did not duck your head to hide it. 

“It’s the sun,” you explained. “I was...really excited about seeing the sun again. I guess I got a little carried away.”

Loki laughed, mostly to himself, and continued to lead you as he stepped from side to side. Your phone was playing a more upbeat song again, and this dance didn’t quite fit with it, but you were more than happy to follow along. Idly, you wondered if Asgard had anything like high school proms, and, if so, whether Loki ever did this awkward step-shuffle kind of dance with a beautiful Asgardian lady. “I loved it. Don’t be embarrassed. I can only hope to wake up to similar sights many more days to come.”

Despite what he said, it was hard _not_ to be embarrassed about having been caught like that. Even if he _was_ still smiling that same lovely smile at you. “Maybe I’ll wear headphones next time, so I can try to keep from waking you up at all.” 

His brows knit together at that, and he shook his head. “Don’t you dare. If I have to, I’ll turn every last pair of headphones on this planet into winged creatures to keep them out of your reach. I like to watch you move. You have such a grace about you.”

At that, he finally released you, and stepped away to sink into a deep bow. You cheeks were burning, and you were pretty sure that this time it wasn’t because of the dancing. Still, you sank into a bow of your own and tried not to giggle. As he straightened, he took your hand and brought it to his lips.

“Now that we’re both awake, what would you say to breakfast?” His eyes sparkled. “Or perhaps...dessert?”

And how could you refuse?


End file.
